1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, and is particularly effectively applied to a liquid ejecting apparatus provided with a plurality of head units, in each of which a plurality of liquid ejecting heads for ejecting liquid are disposed in a holding member as a frame body.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus, representative examples of which include ink jet recording apparatuses such as an ink jet printer and a plotter, is provided with liquid ejecting heads capable of ejecting liquid such as ink retained in a cartridge, a tank, or the like as liquid droplets.
Among such a type of liquid ejecting apparatuses, there is a liquid ejecting apparatus provided with a plurality of head units, in each of which a plurality of liquid ejecting heads are disposed in a holding member as a frame body. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, print throughput is affected by a disposing state of the liquid ejecting heads corresponding to the respective colors, and an ideal disposing state of the liquid ejecting heads differs depending on print content. Thus, there is a tendency that a dedicated apparatus is used for ideal arrangement for a specific use purpose.
JP-A-2006-247991 discloses a related art in which a plurality of head units with a plurality of liquid ejecting heads disposed therein are provided. In addition, JP-A-2009-248501 discloses, as a related art, a configuration in which two cartridges with nozzle arrays provided so as to deviate in a paper width direction are used so as to be attracted to the center.
However, the apparatuses disclosed in JP-A-2006-247991 and JP-A-2009-248501 are dedicated devices that do not have apparatus configurations, which realize an ideal disposing state of liquid ejecting heads depending on print content in consideration of print throughput and can be easily shared with other models.
Such problems are similarly present not only in ink-jet recording apparatuses but also in liquid ejecting apparatuses which eject liquid other than ink.